Nintendo SD Phat
The Nintendo SD Phat is a big upgrade of the Nintendo SD created by Shigeru Miyamoto and Satoru Iwata. After Sony had conquered UnMarioWiki, Shigeru and Iwata created this machine which had the power to fire lasers and turn the character which was hit into a Goomba (as seen from the Super Mario Bros. Movie), while at the same time shouting "I'MA FIRIN' ME LAZER!!!!!!!!". This turned very helpful but after Sony was turned into a Goomba, Sony became very poor. Sony sent out their Playstation Warriors and hunted down Shigeru and Iwata. The warriors destroyed the Nintendo SD Phat and Shiggy and Iwata were almost killed. However, the X-Men came in and shot the warriors and tried shooting Shiggy and Iwata; however the SMK Radio came in to interview Shiggy and Iwata. The reporters were killed; however it allowed time for Shiggy and Iwata to escape. It turns out baby yoshi loves to eat it with Pie. After the secret console (Nintendo SD Phat) was invented, it was recalled by shigeru miyamoto due to its internal failure, giving Sega the ideal chance to take over Nintendo for good. They came up with the Sega genesis to counter the SD Phat after it failed. Unfortunately, nobody bought their console, so they gave it to chuck norris to use it as a weapon to kill shiggy, but chuck broke it in a training incident, so sega gave the genesis to Sony, where they used it to upgrade their playstation 3 console. Soon, after that, they found out that after 3 days of upgrading each console, the console would turn into a carnivorous zombie and would ravenously devour its owner. If it did not have an owner, it would devour the closest person, mainly anyone dressed in red or green (because mario and luigi dress red and green and the SD Phat upgrade gave the consoles a memory of how they HATED mario and luigi and all their friends for life). Soon after the zombie incident, it was revealed that all members of Nintendo and Sega were devoured. Soon, Sony recalled their playstation 3 consoles, only to be devoured by the consoles themselves. the consoles soon grew to enormous proportions and took over the Earth. It now rested in Malleo and Weegee's hands to destroy the evil zombie consoles (since mario and luigi were already devoured by the playstations). It took nearly 300 years for the duo to free Earth from the zombie consoles' control (due to the fact that there were not enough power stars to defeat all of them, and that the zombies regenerate due to their upgrade). But soon after, Malleo died of diabetes, and Weegee bacame too old to do any activities. Weegee's hypno-stare that he owned in previous shames also wore off too. Gallery of that STUPID SD phat killing people!!!!!!!!!!!! Moan.PNG|HE PLAYS THE SD PHAT! HE'LL DIE!!!!!!! WE'LL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|link=Sonic The Hedgehog Weegge2.gif|HE HAD A BODY... THE SD PHAT BLEW IT UP!|link=Weegee sdphathomer.png|After Playing DS Phat, Homer Simpson had a heart attack and found dead in a fridge 10 days later Anyways, 2000 years after the SD PHAT was created(Why do i always use CapsLocks on "SD PHAT"?)Phineas and Ferb blew all of them up. Category:Items Category:Phat Items Category:Consoles